Smile
by AngelScythe
Summary: Depuis quelques jours, Genos est perturbé. Son professeur n'a pas répondu à ses sentiments. Il ne doit pas insister mais il sent sa souffrance...


**_SMILE_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance

Couple : GenosXSaitama (ça s'appelle comment ? Du Gentama ?)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à ONE (mis à part le caméo du méchant qui a été créé à beaucoup de pour cent par Mikukearu Kansan) Les trois premières phrases appartiennent évidemment à l'anime (avec une petite modification mais bon !) !

* * *

 _\- Professeur… Vous êtes l'Être Humain le plus formidable que je connaisse._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ?_

 _\- Même si le Monde entier vous rejette, je continuerai à vous suivre._

µ

Le regard dans le vague, Genos terminait de faire la vaisselle.

Il n'avait pas réagi…

Il avait beau se rejouer la scène un million de fois, elle ne lui apportait rien si ce n'était de la peine.

Une nouvelle pensée obscure et l'assiette lui échappa des doigts. Il la vit se fracasser sur le sol avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Ah ! Désolé Professeur ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Quoi ? fit Saitama en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Désolé, j'ai cassé une de vos assiettes.

Déjà à genoux, le cyborg se hâtait de ramasser les tessons. Saitama pencha la tête et l'observa de son regard vide.

\- Bah… Genos…

\- Désolé !

\- C'est rien, ça m'arrive tout le temps ! Pour une fois que c'est pas ma faute ! lança-t-il guilleret.

Sur ces mots, il retourna devant la télévision.

Genos termina de jeter les morceaux d'assiette brisée puis rejoignit son maître dans le salon. Le Soleil était déjà couché. Ce serait tout pour aujourd'hui.

Mais il ne pouvait que se remémorer la scène du coucher de Soleil. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Non. Il ne devait pas lui mettre une quelconque pression sur le dos. Tant pis pour son… cœur ? … Son hypothalamus.

Au moins, Saitama ne l'avait pas repoussé. Au moins, il ne l'avait pas chassé. Même si c'était pour qu'il continue de faire le ménage ou pour payer le loyer. Être dans l'ombre de son professeur… c'était parfait.

µµµ

\- Professeur !

Genos courut vers Saitama qui venait de réduire un énième monstre en bouillie. Et il était toujours impeccable si ce n'était le sang qui le maculait.

\- Ah ! C'était facile ! Le prochain, je te le laisse ! sourit-il. De toute façon, j'ai mon quota…

\- Merci, professeur !

Il observa le visage candide de Saitama à l'arraché.

\- Je suis couvert de sang… Bah, tu sais laver ça ?

\- Oui, professeur !

\- Alors retournons faire les courses !

\- Oui, professeur !

Saitama s'obligea à accepter ce « professeur » qui revenait trop souvent. Surtout aujourd'hui.

\- Genos ! Tu es bizarre pour l'instant.

\- C'est vrai, avoua-t-il.

\- Haha ! Je le savais, claironna-t-il.

Il pointe son doigt en sa direction.

Genos déglutit difficilement. Il savait déglutir ? … Genos lui prêta toute son attention anxieuse.

Allait-il refaire allusion à la situation d'il y avait deux jours ?

\- C'est à cause de l'assiette !

Genos entrouvrit la bouche, attéré.

\- Mais…

\- C'est pas grave. Si tu veux, tu peux lui en acheter une autre.

\- Bien sûr ! Autant que vous le voudrez, professeur ! Mais ce n'est pas ça !

\- Alors quoi ?

Il s'arrêta devant le supermarché, de bien moins bonne qualité que l'autre.

\- C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé d'il y avait deux jours.

\- Ah ! Toi aussi tu ne peux pas oublier cet homme qui m'a traité de chauve !

Genos songea une seconde que ce n'était pas une insulte mais…

\- Il ne vous arrive pas à la cheville ! assura le cyborg.

Il regarda le visage impassible de Saitama. Qui le traiterait de benêt ? Il était si paisible…

\- Lorsque je vous ai dit que je vous aimais, vous n'avez pas répondu.

\- Oh… C'est ça que tu voulais dire ?

Genos sentit ses fusibles chauffer. Son générateur ! Qu'arrivait-il ?!

De l'impatience ? Oui. Certainement.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup ! répondit Saitama, souriant. Faut pas te mettre dans tous tes états pour ça.

\- Beaucoup ?

\- Beaucoup !

\- … Comme un…

\- Une connaissance ! sourit Saitama.

Le générateur du cyborg revint aussi froid que d'habitude. Quelle douche froide ! Il n'était qu'une simple connaissance aux yeux de son professeur. Il sentit une vague de tristesse subite le submerger.

Puissante.

Trop puissante.

Affreuse mélancolie.

Pourquoi était-il abattu à ce point ?

\- Ah ! Regarde Bould'amour ! Les gens sont si tristes ! cria une voix joyeuse.

Genos leva sa tête abattue vers le haut de l'immeuble. Durant ce chemin, il vit le visage des passants au moins aussi triste que le sien. Avaient-ils subi la même horreur que lui ?

Être un peu plus repoussé par l'homme qu'on estimait tant. Qu'on aimait.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Saitama en désignant la chose.

Un homme ?

Indéniablement un homme… Mais il portait deux longues couettes enfantines et lui rappelait l'époque où il regardait, en cachette, Creamie à la télévision.

\- Genos ! Toi aussi tu vois l'homme habillé en petite fille ?

Simple hochement de tête pour toute réponse.

\- Bon ! Ça a l'air d'être un méchant. À toi de jouer !

\- Vous pensez ? Je n'arriverai jamais à le toucher… souffla-t-il d'une voix lente.

\- Beh Genos ?

\- Regarde ça ! C'est magni…

L'étrange homme cessa de s'adresser à une espèce de saucisse poilue et fixa son regard sur Saitama. Seule personne qui ne semblait pas affectée par la tristesse dans toute la rue.

Pourquoi ?

\- Bould'amour… Il n'est pas triste !

L'énergumène sauta sur le sol, juste devant Saitama. Genos ne prit même pas la peine de reculer, ni de se protéger le visage. À côté de l'homme-fillette, un furet ailé et cornu avec un ruban multicolore à la queue.

Aussi ridicule l'un que l'autre !

\- Je suis Magic Stick ! Je repends la tristesse autour de moi ! J'ai trouvé un miroir dans la maison de ma grand-m…

\- Silence ! interrompit Saitama. C'est toi qui as rendu Genos comme ça ?

\- Ah ? Oui ! sourit Magic Stick. Et pourquoi pas toi ?

\- Moi ? Parce que je m'en fiche, rétorqua-t-il.

Il l'attrapa par le col et le rapprocha brusquement de lui. De près, il semblait encore plus déroutant, risible, avec une barbe fournie mais ses grands yeux brillants d'innocence.

\- Il est très bien comme ça ! Je le trouve magnifique ! Et tu lui ressembleras bientôt ! Que tu t'en fiches ou pas.

\- Moi je ne le trouve pas magnifique, démentit l'homme.

Genos regarda son professeur mais ne réagit pas une seule seconde.

\- Ah non ?

\- Moi j'aime le Genos normal. Le Genos heureux.

Saitama resserra le débardeur noir à fanfreluche et petit cœur de ce fameux Magic Stick.

\- Remet-le normalement ! menaça-t-il.

\- Je ne peux pas, sourit l'homme-fillette.

\- Si je te cogne assez fort, peut-être que si !

Saitama envoya son poing dans le visage de Magic Stick, l'expédiant dans une maison. Le furet ouvrit la gueule et s'enfuit en courant vers son… Maître ?

\- Ah ! Genos !

Saitama attrapa le cyborg par les épaules et le secoua.

\- J'espère que je vais pas devoir te frapper !

Il partirait encore chez le professeur Strench pendant deux jours…

\- Non… ça va mieux… Merci professeur… Vous voir vous battre est toujours très palpitant.

\- Ah oui ? dit Saitama. Je te mets au défi de sourire !

Sourire était aisé quand il voyait le visage de son professeur.

Alors il sourit.

µµµ

Saitama posa les courses sur le plan de travail.

\- J'y pense ! J'ai battu ce type à ta place.

\- Je n'étais pas en état…

\- Mais si ! J'ai confiance en toi ! sourit-il.

\- Professeur !

Son générateur… Il se réchauffait encore.

Il crut que ses circuits chauffaient en voyant l'air sérieux sur son visage. Il était encore plus beau de la sorte.

\- J'avoue que j'étais inquiet… J'aimais pas te voir comme ça. En plus, je pensais t'avoir blessé.

\- Vous avez dit que j'étais une connaissance.

\- Oui. Je te connais depuis peu. Tu es une connaissance. Il n'empêche que je n'aime pas le Genos triste. Je préfère le Genos heureux.

Perdant son sérieux et retrouvant son air simplet, il sourit.

\- Alors je préfère que tu souries ! Parce que c'est comme ça que je t'aime !

\- Beaucoup ?

\- Beaucoup… Mais dis-moi… Tu as des capteurs sensoriels ?

\- Oui.

\- Partout ?

\- Oui.

\- Et sur les lèvres aussi ? demanda-t-il avec son innocence déroutante.

Pour un peu, Genos aurait cru à une plaisanterie. Mais malgré son innocence, il avait l'air sérieux.

Un rêve ? Bah… Un rêve ce serait bien aussi…

\- On peut essayer, souffla-t-il.

Saitama se pencha et l'embrassa. Passé la couche à l'aspect de peau, on sentait la dureté du métal mais ce n'était pas froid. C'était chaud. Bien plus chaud qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Genos osa enrouler ses bras autour du corps de son professeur avec délicatesse et ferma les yeux.

Outre cette sensation vivifiante, il eut une idée fugace qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Ah oui !

Merci Magic Stick.


End file.
